Anting Kanan
by click clack blauw
Summary: mungkin pemuda berambut biru tua yang berotot ini menunggu dirinya siap. dan kini, ia pun siap..


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Anting Kanan © Click Clack Blauw**

**Warning : One Shot, shounen ai, typo(s), mungkin OOC**

**Pairing : AominexKise**

"Daah, Aominecchi, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang!" katanya dengan raut wajah yang bahagia, sambil melambaikan tangan kepada pemuda yang ia panggil 'Aominecchi'.

"Ya, daah."

Kise, pemuda berambut kuning itu membuka pagar rumahnya, lalu masuk. Sementara pemuda satunya, Aomine, melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

"Aominecchiii~!" teriak Kise tadi dari arah belakang.

"Ada apa?" Aomine membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kise sedang berlari kearahnya.

"A-aku khawatir. Kuantarkan kau sampai rumah, ya?"

"Aku ini bukan anak kecil yang tidak tahu jalan pulang, bodoh!"

"Habisnya, ini kan malam," Kise menundukkan kepala, "Apa kau mau menginap di rumahku saja? Itu lebih aman daripada engkau nanti kenapa-napa di jalan!"

"Me-menginap?! Tidak mungkin! Aku pulang saja, lagi pula ini baru jam setengah sembilan! Dan aku ini lelaki! Aku akan baik-baik saja!" bentak Aomine.

"Tidak usah membentak, 'kan juga bisa," Kise memanyunkan bibirnya kesamping, "Lalu bagaimana jika dijalan ada seseorang yang menyemeimu?! Walaupun kau seme, tetap saja bisa di—

"SUDAH!" Aomine kehilangan kesabaran, "Aku akan pulang sendiri.."

"A-Aominecchi..."

Aomine kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Sedangkan Kise, kembali masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

Pagi harinya pada jam sekolah...

Pelajaran kedua di kelas Aomine kosong. Guru yang seharusnya mengajar tidak berkenan hadir, karena ada suatu urusan. Wali kelas juga tidak bisa menggantikan, karena harus mengajar di kelas lain. Waktu yang kosong itu digunakan oleh murid-murid di kelas itu untuk bermain-main. Begitu pula dengan Aomine. Ia sibuk dengan majalah dewasanya. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, ia bosan. Ia bosan membaca majalah favoritnya itu.

"Haah, mungkin aku harus membeli edisi yang lain," pikir Aomine sambil mengecek dompet yang berada di sakunya, "Eh?! Aku tidak punya uang?! Sial, bagaimana aku bisa membeli majalah?!" Aomine menjadi kesal. Suaranya tadi cukup keras hingga menarik perhatian beberapa teman yang duduk didekatnya.

"_Apa boleh buat. Aku ingin pergi saja. Ke sekolah Kise. Ya, aku akan kesana sekarang_!" ujarnya dalam hati.

Ia mengemasi majalahnya, dan pergi dengan hati-hati supaya tidak ketahuan oleh guru lain.

.

.

Sesampainya Aomine di sekolah Kise, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Karena saat ia sampai bertepatan dengan jam istirahat, Aomine mengirim sebuah SMS kepada Kise. 'Keluarlah, aku ada di gerbang sekolahmu.' Begitu isinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kise datang dengan membawa tasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Aominecchi!" sapa Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, pagi juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada disini? Ini masih jam sekolah, bukan?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa membawa tas? Ini masih jam sekolah bukan?"

"Ahahaha. Rahasiakan ini pada semua orang," Kise memberi isyarat untuk diam dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya, "Aku membolos!"

"Kau ini. Itu bukan rahasia. Bahkan aku juga sedang membolos!"

"Benarkah? Uwah, kenapa bisa sama begitu? Jangan-jangan kita mempunyai ikatan batin, kyahahaha!" wajah Kise memerah.

"Itu menggelikan!"

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Oh ya, apa kau lapar?"

"Eh? Aku eeh—tidak begitu," tepat setelah Aomine menjawab pertanyaan Kise, dari perut Aomine terdengar bunyi kruyuk yang dapat didengar oleh telinga dengan sangat jelas.

"Ahahaha! Kau lapar, Aominecchi!"

Aomine tidak merespon, "Ayo kita makan! Aku yang bayar!" ajak Kise

"Tidak us—

Belum selesai Aomine menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kise menarik tangan Aomine dan pergi menuju sebuah restoran yang cukup jauh dari SMA Kaijo. Tentu saja agar Kise tidak ketahuan membolos sekolah.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur kota dengan deras begitu mereka berdua sampai di restoran tersebut.

"Aominecchi, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Kise mengangguk, lalu ia menulis nama makanan pada kertas pemesanan. Dua ramen dan dua ocha. Lalu Kise memberikan kertas itu pada pelayan restoran.

"Apa yang kau pesan?" tanya Aomine.

"Ramen dan ocha. Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak. Aku suka."

"Ah, Aominecchi. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja atau mungkin juga bukan."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Yah, menurutku ini pertama kalinya kita..." wajah Kise memerah.

"Kita makan bersama?"

"Ya! Apa kau pikir ini seperti sebuah," Kise menelan ludah, "Ke-kencan?"

Aomine terdiam. Lalu membuka tasnya.

"Eh, Kise?" tanya Aomine dengan cukup lembut.

"Iya?!" dengan cepat Kise menyahut.

Aomine nampak menggenggam sesuatu yang berasal dari tasnya tadi.

"Kuharap begitu."

"Be-benarkah, Aominecchi?!" spontan, Kise berdiri dan berteriak, "Kau menyukaiku?!"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kise barusan, dengan sigap Aomine berdiri dan menutup mulut Kise dengan tangannya, "Diam, bodoh! Ini tempat umum! Memalukan sekali!" dan mereka berdua kembali duduk.

"Bagaimana Aomine? Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kise penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Aomine tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya memberikan sesuatu yang digenggamnya tadi kepada Kise.

"Apa isi dari kotak kecil ini, Aominecchi? Warnanya kuning, aku suka."

Sebelum Aomine pergi ke sekolah Kise, ia mengambil kotak kecil berwarna kuning miliknya dari loker, "Bukalah." Pintanya.

"Waah!" Kise terkejut.

"Cih, jangan berlebihan. Kau bahkan sama sekali belum membuka kotak itu."

"Hehe," Kise membuka kotak kecil tersebut, "Wuaaah! Se-sebuah anting!" kali ini ia lebih terkejut.

"Kau benar-benar berlebihan."

"Jadi kau benar menyukaiku?!"

"I-iyah, begitulah." Aomine tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga, Aominecchi! Bahkan dari kita SMP dulu!"

"Begitu, ya? Eheheh." Ia tertawa canggung.

"Dan ini adalah sebuah...kencan?"

"Benar."

Wajah Kise menjadi merah, "Aku senang sekali, Aominecchi! Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu sekarang!"

"Hei, hei, jangan lakukan itu ini tempat umum."

"Ooh jadi kau suka tempat yang sepi?" mendadak wajah Kise berubah menjadi—ya, sebut saja _Troll Face_.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh,"

"Haha, kita lupakan percakapan ini sebentar. Aku ingin bertanya, Aominecchi,"

"Apa? Silahkan saja."

"Anting ini sudah pasti harus dibeli dengan cara memesan dahulu, bukan?" Kise melihat anting pemberian Aomine barusan sambil tersenyum-senyum, "Bentuknya 'AK' huruf 'A' berwarna biru tua, itu pasti Aominecchi. Dan 'K' berwarna kuning. Itu pasti aku—Kise."

"Iya, lalu kenapa? Ada masalah dengan huruf atau warna itu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Hanya saja, kapan kau memesan anting ini?"

"Eh? Kapan aku memesan anting itu? Aku lupa, itu sudah lama sekali. Kenapa?"

"Be-benarkah itu?! Kalau begitu kau sudah menyukaiku sejak lama tetapi kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Yah, perkataanmu barusan bisa dibilang tepat sekali."

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar senang." Mata Kise berbinar.

"Kau tahu? Sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan kata itu?"

"Aominecchi, bisakah kau mengaitkan anting ini ditelingaku?"

"Apa?! Sekarang?! Memangnya sudah kau lubangi?"

"Sudah!" seru Kise dengan senyum yang lebar.

"A-aneh sekali," Aomine terheran-heran, "Ya sudah, kupasangkan anting itu."

Aomine pun memasangkan anting tersebut di telinga pemuda yang ia kasihi.

"Apa aku lebih terlihat uke? Ahahaha!"

"Cih, aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu."

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan datang dengan membawa pesanan Kise, dua ramen dan dua ocha. Mereka pun melahap hidangan itu bersama dengan senang.

FIN.

A/N :

Cuma mau nyantumin hashtag #VKnBFE

Review? :3


End file.
